


Playground Adventures

by skylightprincess (puffintalia)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Ficlet, Gen, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffintalia/pseuds/skylightprincess
Summary: From linkeduniverse-prompts on tumblr: Wild was the only kid in the class who was invited to Hyrule's birthday party because Wild was the only kid in class who wasn't mean to him.
Relationships: Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Playground Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written LU fic before please be nice aaaaa

Link - Hyrule, they called him - sat down on the bench with a  _ plonk _ . No one seemed to notice. Around him, the other kids kept on playing and laughing like always. Without him. 

Now that he thought about it a bit harder, they were probably laughing  _ at _ him. The girls skipping rope by the gate kept glancing in his direction, whispering tí each other as they pretended not to stare. The boys on the climbing frame weren't much different. Shouting, looking, turning away as they snorted, every joke passed in hushed tones, just far enough away for Hyrule to doubt his judgement. They weren't talking about him, were they? Not really. They were nicer than that, right? 

He winced as a stone came skidding in his direction, looking up just in time to notice the nearest boy grin and run giggling to his friends. Hyrule kicked it away, frowning. Maybe not. His tiny fists clenched as he fought away the tears. 

Why did they hate him so much? His mum had said it was because he was new, because he was always so jumpy and he stared into space and he had a different accent and they'd get used to it eventually, Honey, just ignore them. How long was eventually? It'd been three months now since they'd moved here, three months since he'd toddled into his first day of school with his little baby lisp and a backpack twice his size. The other kids weren't so different, not really. He didn't make fun of them for their stick-y up hair or their freckles or their wonky teeth, so why did they have to make fun of him? 

Another stone skittered across the tarmac and Hyrule couldn't keep it in any longer. Tears fell on the paper in his lap, the ink on the party invitations running into a muddy smudge. It didn’t matter. He didn't want them to come to his party anyway. 

"Just invite then and see what happens," his mum had said. "Maybe they'll see how nice you are and start to be friendlier." 

No, Hyrule decided. The kids in his class would never be nicer. They'd always be mean and spiteful and nasty and, and, and, and-

Something tapped him on the shoulder.

"Go away," Hyrule said. He curled up into himself, burying his face in his knees. If one of the boys from the climbing frame was here to gloat, he didn’t want to hear it. "I don't care. I hate you." 

"I got you a tissue," the voice by his shoulder said. 

Sniffling, Hyrule looked up. "Oh." 

The other Link - Wild, he remembered - smiled, offering out the tissue. "It's okay. Are you alright?" With a frown, he cocked his head to the side, pausing long enough for Hyrule to notice the thick scar running up his left temple. "You can play with me if you want." 

Hyrule shrugged. "I don't know." He wiped his nose on the tissue Wild had given him. From what he'd seen, Wild played rough, tumble-y games, the kind Hyrule wanted nothing to do with. In their first week alone, he'd already managed to fall out of three trees. 

Still, the alternative was staying on the bench and feeling sorry for himself forever. Hyrule knew he was good at moping, but even he knew he couldn't do that forever. Not when this was the nicest anyone had ever been to him since he'd started school. He smiled softly, picking at the peeling paint. "Okay," he said. "I'd like that." 

Wild grinned, his hair almost bristling at the excitement. "Cool! Do you want to be the hero or can I?" 

"Why don’t we  _ both  _ be heroes?" 

"Oh, yeah! That's even better. Two heroes! Ganon had better look out." Wild swung an imaginary sword. "We're going to be the bestest heroes ever." 

As Hyrule stood up, laughing, the ruined invitations fluttered to the floor. He crouched to pick them up. Between the wet paper sludge, one survivor poked out, the glittery gold letters bold and bright. Wild paused. 

"L-I-N-K. Link. That's us!" 

Well, maybe there was one person he wanted to invite to his party.


End file.
